disneynonallrealfandomcom-20200215-history
James Hiller
First of all, this is not real. James Hiller was a fictional character in Liberty’s Kids. James Hiller is a 248 year old ghost demon. He's a new kid at Spirit High and is a junior. He writes down every event that goes on at the school. Past: James Oliver Hiller was born in Pennsylvania in 1763. His mother died when he was five. She was a demon making James half demon but he didn't know this. His father was human. He treated his son like he was a soldier. He never loved him. At th e age of fourteen, he became a journalist. He would record the inportant events in the american history. One day, he met a British young lady name Sarah. When they first met, they didn't get along. But their friendship grew from time to time. By the time the American Revolution was over, James and Sarah had fallen in love with each other. This made his father concerned and mad that he would fall in love with an enemy but James ignored him. Soon James and Sarah built a cottage to do the articles and spend more time together. But one night changed everything. The red coats tried to kidnap Sarah and James. They started to burn down their cottage and took James and Sarah as their captives. The last two days of James' life was gone from James' mind. He doesn't remember what happen to him? How he died? Or what happen to Sarah? The only thing after that was James found himself in the afterlife. He met a cloaked stranger that told him about his powers, and who he really is. Suddenly, James' soul was restore but this made him into a ghost demon. For over two hundred years, James traveled alone. He thoughts were always on Sarah. What happen to her? He couldn't answer that. A hundred years later, James returned to America. There, he met a wizard name Merlin and his apprentice Calla, who was at the age of 71 when they first met. He and Calla used to go on adventures in the west of amercian when there were old fashion towns and cowboys. 20 years later, Merlin and Calla had to return to Europe to finish Calla's training in sorcery. Then James was on his own again. Another century went by. And James was traveling the world, he heard some ghosts saying they went to Spirit High and sugested him to go if he wants to know more about his powers. Relatioships Jim Hawkins- Jim's pet Morph took James' journal just to be playful. James followed him. And then he meets Jim. He helps James find his journal. James thinks Jim is a really nice fellow and a good person at heart. Zuko- They both became friends when James was writing his blog in his journal. They both will work together and help one another. Jip: He's a funny and lovable person that James became friends with. Katara: James sees Katara as a sweet young lady and very kind. So they became friends. Woody: Woody has help James alot of time. And James looks up to him as not only a friend but someone he can count on. Calla: Calla was James' first friend after his death a century ago. He trusts her with his(ghost) life. Toph: James find Toph a very tough girl and she's very pretty. He soon likes Toph but only as friends....for now. Ben: Ben is James' cat. He usually travels with James wherever he goes. Cody: Cody is James' closest friend and they both became roommates in a secret bedroom that Audrey showed him. Now they got each others back in time of danger. Audrey: She was a friend of James that helped him find a bedroom to sleep in. To repay her, James offers her dance lessons for her Glee Club. Personally James acts more like a gentleman but acts rebellious. He'll be happy to led a helping hand for (almost) anyone. He has a huge fear of spiders and he's serious about his hair. Powers James is a ghost demon. He's half demon thanks to his mother. He can goe through walls and float in the air (not yet). He has parts of his demon powers which is still a mystery. But quite recently, his demon powers started to get more notices. Suddenly he transformed into a blue fuzzy demon. At first, he had problems how to control himself. Now with the help from professor Jack, he can now control his transofrmation and plans to use it for whenever he needs it.